happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo (Boadicea)
Boadicea 'is a character from Happy Feet Two. She is the daughter of Mrs. Viola and the best friend of Erik and Atticus. Personality Boadicea is a perky, fearless and sweet little penguin. She loves and looks up to her mother, who she sees as a good role model. She is usually soft spoken and logical but will stand up to bullies and those who attempt to harm her or her friends (like when she tried to flip over Bryan). Bo is strongwilled and has a postitive outlook on life.It is shown she is intelligent, as she is able locate a shortcut across the crevice and when Atticus was confused when the "aliens" started cutting the DoomBerg, she corrects him and said that they were building the way out (which they were). She also seems to have good vocabulary; knowing words like "fugitive" and "rebels".she is also very plaful and romantic at the same time. Athletictism Bo, (unlike most baby penguins) is a gymnastically talented freerunner, using snow drifts and moguls to run over the icy landscape. In fact, it's the only reason she was able to get the Adelies so fast. She can cartwheel, jump, twirl, frontflip, and backflip great lengths, even (almost) over an elephant seal! She has a good singing voice and a unique dance style (in fact, in the song and dance she performed with some other young girl penguins in front of Atticus, they covered themselves in snow and then shook it off for effect). She is also an exeptional yodeler like her mother. She also has a thick British accent ; seeing that her voice actor Meibh Campbell is from London. She is the next Norma Jean. Her voice is similar to Gloria's. She is also shown to be a good survivor, as she went to adelie land without geting eaten by skuas. Appearance Bo looks rather like Gloria when she was a baby; slightly shorter than the other girls and has a rounder mask and face, and a larger tail, and very bright eyes. This may mean she might look like Gloria when she grows up. Whatever it means, you can tell her apart from other baby penguins by this.she is also very different to the magority of chicks having a little spunky attitude and will probably be very similar to Gloria and Norma Jean. Her mask ends in a point a looks like a heart. Biography She is the daugther of Ms. Viola. She accompanys Erik and Atticus on their journey to Adelie Land. Mumble finds them and takes tham back to Emperor Land. Along the way they meet Bryan the Beachmaster and Bo tries to backflip over him but fails (Bryan flips his tail so she flipped back). When they get to Emperor Land they find that the whole population has been trapped by the Doomberg. Bo runs to get the Adelie nation to help out. She returns with more penguins than expected! While everyone is dancing, she and Atticus (and some other Adelies, Chinstraps, Magellancs, and Little penguins) fall down with the other doomed penguins and is reunited with her mother. When the Doomberg falls, she, Miss. Viola, Atticus, Seymour and all the trapped emperor penguins escape. Bo is 4 years old. She is shown to be known for her beautiful looks. Relationships with other characters 'Miss Viola Bo and her mother have a very strong bond together. When Bo, Erik and Atticus followed Ramon, Miss Viola and the other chick's parents franticly searched for them. Also, when Miss Viola and the others were trapped by the DoomBerg, she convinced Mumble to let Bo go to the Adélies and was seen yodeling with Bo.Miss Viola is 50 years old 'Atticus' Bo seems to be really good friends with Atticus. When she got flipped back by Bryan, Atticus demanded he apologize and slapped his trunk with his flipper(which only succeeded in making him angrier). Atticus is a 5 year old penguin and loves rapping with his dad. 'Erik' Bo has shown to be really close friends with Erik, playing together with him and Atticus. In Happy Feet Two, Erik wanted to come with Bo when she went to go to get the Adélie penguins (But was stopped by Atticus). She is shown to be very supporting of him seems to understand him more than others.it is also been reported she has romantic feelings for him. Erik is 3 years old but Gloria doesn't interact with her but seems to respect her like Mumble. Gloria is 30 years old Mumble is 31 years old. Thier relationship is unclear to a certain extent, as the can be seen nuzzling each other affectionetly when it got cold. Some fans even suggest they might be girlfriend and boyfriend. There is also some fanfics about them being a couple. When she went to Adélie Land she winked at Erik. Gallery 90789 glg.jpg|Bo with Erik and Atticus Boadicia.jpg|Boadicea running to get the Adélies Boudica pp.png|Bo, daughter of Ms. Viola Happy feet two poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Penguins